


got sugar in our brains

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: Dan and Phil eat candy together for an AmazingPhil video. Phil pushes his boundaries just a bit.





	got sugar in our brains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princedxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedxn/gifts).



> thank you for donating and giving me a prompt Sarah! i hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> this fic includes prompt 23 and 57 from [ this tumblr post ](https://flamminhotweedos.tumblr.com/post/181328821064/as-writing-promptsreblog-or-like-if-you-wanna)

Phil sat on a small blue sofa. It was comfy, but firmer than the bed he used to film on. The material was soft—softer than his old blue and green duvet. The whole thing was a bit alien. He’d already filmed quite a few videos there, but he hadn’t fully acclimated to the space.  
  
The blue sofa was the focal point of his new filming set-up, which was situated in the exact same place as his old one. But with the bed gone and some tapestries on the walls, he could get away with pretending it was a different room. He didn’t really care if anyone noticed. Or at least, he was working on trying not to care. There would probably always be some small knee-jerk part of him that couldn’t let go.  
  
On a table in front of him sat an open Amazon box, which he rifled through. He’d carefully positioned the pillows on the sofa and checked his quiff in every reflective surface. The lights and camera were all ready.  
  
“Dan! Come on, I want to start now.”  
  
He could hear Dan’s exaggerated moan growing louder as he approached the room. Convincing Dan to get dressed that day had been no easy task. Phil had whined and pleaded and offered to make dinner and do a few other things Dan had pointed out he was probably going to do anyway. Eventually Dan gave in. He always did, unless he was having one of his bad days. But Phil would never be so insistent on a day when Dan was truly struggling.  
  
“What are we even doing?” Dan asked, flopping down on his side of the sofa and crushing a cactus-shaped pillow. He lifted his legs up onto the seat. He was wearing grey joggers and Minion socks, but he was dressed.  
  
“We’re eating candy,” Phil replied, taking a few packages out of the box and laying them on the table.  
  
“Bringing that back? There aren’t enough candy-tasting videos on YouTube?”  
  
“We’re eating ‘candy recommended to me by Amazon.’ Some of it’s weird stuff.”  
  
Phil knew it wasn’t the most inspired idea. His last video had been personal in a way he found deeply draining, and he needed to follow it up with something mindless. With the gaming channel on hiatus and no tour to serve as an explanation for infrequent uploads, he was finding himself filming for AmazingPhil at a steady pace. He didn’t have the emotional endurance for every video to be groundbreaking. And he liked making silly videos.  
  
“Okay. Whatever. Let’s do this. I have a raid in two hours.”  
  
Dan, on the other hand, had managed to upload a grand total of two videos to his main channel, despite the end of March rapidly approaching. Phil was impressed, but he knew most people weren’t. Without Phil dragging him into half his videos, Dan’s physical presence would exist online solely in liveshows and Instagram stories.  
  
They started filming.  
  
*  
  
“Do you really need all that candy?” Dan asked. His voice was loud. He was always louder on camera.  
  
“It’s for science, Dan!” Phil cried. His voice was clearer and higher. The soft mumbles that carried them through most of the day were put aside in the name of entertainment.  
  
They ate candy. Some of it was delicious. Some of it was terrible. Some of it was bewildering. (“What the hell is a Choco-cherry Nut Pear?”) They bickered. They flirted. They fed each other. Phil made them give a rating for each candy. Dan complained that he was going to be sick from eating too much sugar. (“You’ve barely had any!”)  
  
Finally, there was only one thing left to try. Phil’s hands trembled slightly as he reached to lift it out of the Amazon box. The packaging was a smooth and slippery plastic-coated cardboard, and he was having trouble gripping it.  
  
He got it out and held the shiny silver box aloft. The contents were clearly visible through the plastic window on the front. One giant, purple gummy penis.  
  
Dan saw it in the viewfinder first. His eyes widened.  
  
“Phil, is that—”  
  
Phil’s smile fell when Dan whipped his head around to look at him. Phil could tell by his expression that he’d switched out of filming mode.  
  
“What the fuck?” Dan turned his whole body to face Phil, his knee bumping against his.  
  
“What?” Phil asked, feigning innocence. “It’s just a gummy penis. This was recommended to me.”  
  
“You’re going to show _that_ in your video.” If he raised his brow any higher it would disappear into his hairline.   
  
Phil laid the box down on the table. “I can always blur it. Not that it’s very realistic anyway. The balls looks like Mickey Mouse ears.”  
  
“So you’re going to eat a dick on camera.”  
  
Phil shoved him. “Shut up. It’s not a big deal. It’s funny.”  
  
He wondered why his heart was beating so fast, if it really wasn’t a big deal.  
  
“What happened to AmazingPhil being accessible to everyone watching it in church?”  
  
Phil ran his fingers over the fabric of the sofa, pushing the material in one direction and then back the other, watching it turn from dark to light.  
  
“Do you think it’s a bad idea?” he asked, speaking more to the sofa than Dan.  
  
Dan sighed. “No, I just think you haven’t thought it through. Are you ready for angry mums, and like, people telling you it’s inappropriate for your audience, and—”  
  
“ _You_ never worry about that stuff on _your_ channel,” he grumbled.  
  
“That’s different,” said Dan, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
“Why?”   
  
They had the same core audience, and Dan was on Phil’s channel all the time. So why should it matter? Why were some things seemingly more inappropriate for him to do than Dan? Something about precedents and perceptions, he supposed. But it didn’t seem fair. If Phil was ready to have a giant gummy penis in a video, why shouldn’t he? He was a grown man. He wasn’t producing a children’s show. It wasn’t a dildo. It was just purple gelatin in an anatomically incorrect phallic shape.  
  
Dan had a look on his face that Phil knew well. It was the _Are you sure?_ look. They gave it to each other all the time. _Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you’re ready to do this? Are you sure you’re okay with this?_  
  
Phil figured he was as sure as he’d ever be.  
  
“Can we continue with the video?” he asked.  
  
They held each other’s gaze.  
  
“Fine.” Dan shifted slightly, angling his body back toward the camera.  
  
They carried on, easily switching back into filming mode. Dan reacted to the candy like he hadn’t already seen it, playing up his shock and indignation.  
  
Phil was all smiles, but his hands still shook as he opened the package. The anxiety was mostly physical. His body hadn’t quite got the memo yet that he’d made up his mind that everything was fine. It was just a novelty candy. It was a small jump from stress mushrooms and yodeling pickles, not a huge leap. On the gaming channel it would barely register. It was nothing.  
  
He took a deep breath and pretended he wasn’t on his main channel. He was just having fun with Dan, and he could act like it was a video for one of their side channels. The still somewhat foreign surroundings helped. No green and blue bedspread. No bed whatsoever. Bring on the penises.  
  
“It’s quite floppy,” he giggled, once he’d removed the candy from its packaging. He held it up by the base and watched it bend forward.  
  
“Oh, god.” Dan covered his face with his hands.  
  
Phil shook it a bit, letting it flop from side to side, the different sound effects he might add in later already playing in his head.  
  
Dan grabbed his wrist to stop his movements. Phi laughed, and it was genuine. He looked at Dan and could tell he was trying desperately not to break out into a wide grin. Sometimes filming with each other was so easy. They could slip into the perfect rhythm, matching each other bant for bant and sincerely enjoying themselves. Sometimes they had to try harder to get there; not every day found both of them in an agreeable mood. But when it worked, it worked.  
  
“Alright,” said Dan, releasing him. “Stop playing with it and stick it in your mouth.”  
  
“...Which part?”  
  
“Any part! Just do it!”  
  
Phil considered his options. What was the best way to approach eating a candy penis on camera? Go for the head? Bite one of the balls off? He might have been pushing boundaries, but there certainly wasn’t going to be any sucking. He decided to go for a decidedly unsexy bite right out of the middle of the shaft.  
  
Dan threw his head back and cackled.  
  
“Oh!” Phil’s eyes widened as he chewed. “It tastes…tangy? Sort of citrusy. Was not expecting that.” If anything he’d thought it would be grape-flavored.  
  
“This is all terrible. Absolute filth.”  
  
“Have a little nibble, Dan,” Phil said, thrusting the now maimed penis toward his face.  
  
“Please put your penis away!” Dan cried, smacking it nearly out of Phil’s hand.  
  
“Come on, Dan. For science,” Phil coaxed.

He relented, and in true Dan-fashion, dramatically bit off the whole head. Dan could fit a lot of candy in that mouth.  
  
“Really gives your jaw a workout,” he said, while he grinded it between his teeth.  
  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Phil scolded. “You could choke.”  
  
Phil was concerned Dan really would choke, from how hard he was laughing. Phil couldn’t keep it together either. He wanted to reach out and grab Dan’s hands, lean into his chest, or fall forward and hide his face in his lap. He didn’t. There’d be plenty of opportunities to laugh with Dan like that when no one was watching. Infectious joy would push Phil’s entire body toward Dan. He always wanted to touch him, to share that feeling, let it move through them. He settled for a hand on Dan’s arm.  
  
When they both regained their composure, Phil looked back up into the camera.  
  
“6 out of 10! Good flavor but a bit too chewy.”  
  
*  
  
Dan stretched, long arms high above his head as he moved toward the door.  
  
“Alright, my guild needs me.”  
  
Phil sat on the sofa, squeezing a pillow with a corgi on it in his fists. Now that they’d finished filming, whispers of doubt were working their way back into his brain.  
  
“Do you think that was okay? It didn’t seem…unnatural, did it?”  
  
Phil didn’t know quite how to word what he was really asking. He didn’t want the video to seem out of place. He didn’t want it to be too much. He knew it would be a big deal to some people, and not even in a bad way. But he wanted it to be completely unremarkable. He supposed that kind of thing came about from pushing the line further and further, one step and one video at a time.  
  
“I mean, cock and candy are two of your favorite things, so I think it was pretty natural.”  
  
Phil threw the pillow at him. His aim was poor and it hit the wall.  
  
Dan laughed. He lingered in the doorway.  
  
“We can go over it together. When you’ve edited it.” His voice was low again. Calm. Just for Phil.  
  
“Okay…Thank you.”

Dan smiled before he turned away. He slapped the doorframe with his hand twice as he left.

Phil sat on the blue sofa, running a hand over the material again. He stood up, went to the camera, and took out the memory card, turning it over in his hands. He wasn’t always eager to jump into editing a video right after filming, but he was itching to watch back the footage. He needed to see it, react to it, and process it, before he let it become something scary again.

The sooner he edited it, the sooner he could share it with Dan. Maybe he’d make a few suggestions. More importantly, he’d give Phil the courage to upload it. His presence had already made it possible for Phil to film the video in the first place.

Some things Phil didn’t want to do alone. And he knew he didn’t have to. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [ reblog/like on tumblr ](https://velvetnautilus.tumblr.com/private/181910321180/tumblr_pl54kkLu561wm9q5f)
> 
> [ send me a fic prompt ](https://velvetnautilus.tumblr.com/post/179351285450/fic-prompts)


End file.
